czarnylokajfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
You will rule the world
You will rule the world jest piosenką Sebastiana z pierwszej płyty z piosenkami postaci, Black Butler II Character Song Vol. 01. Kanji 今宵も虚ろな瞳　鏡に映しだされる躊躇いの 翳はまたいたずらに濃くなって　灰色な息をつく さあ抗って　これは沈殿する世界 違うでしょう？貴方立つ場所は…… 装飾過多な嘘には舌打ちして　裸足のまま飛びあがる しがらみ脱ぎすて　残されたもの 愚かしくて滑稽でなお　揺るぎのない強さ いたらないほど胸が疼きだして　夜の窓をこじ開ける そうすべては貴方次第　Ｙｏｕ ｗｉｌｌ ｒｕｌｅ ｔｈｅ ｗｏｒｌｄ 夢壊すなら夢　胸元の細いリボンほどいたら くだらない自分を縛りつけて　床の上転がして さあいざなって　それは反転する世界 見えるでしょう？白く光る黒が…… 瞹昧模糊な現実なら蹴り飛ばし　裸足のまま走りだす 割れた爪にじむ　鮮やかな赤 その痛みを飲み干したら　刻は加速する はしたないほど胸が暴\れだして　朝の窓を叩き割る もうすべては貴方次第　Ｙｏｕ ｗｉｌｌ ｒｕｌｅ ｔｈｅ ｗｏｒｌｄ 急転直下する空　揺れる花についた名前消し去って そして新しい名前をつける ひとつひとつ世の理　貴方が選びとる とめどないほど胸が震えだして　別の風が頬撫でる そうすべては貴方次第　Ｙｏｕ ｗｉｌｌ ｒｕｌｅ ｔｈｅ ｗｏｒｌｄ Romanji Koyoi mo utsuro na hitomi kagami ni utsushidasareru tamerai no kage wa mata itazura ni koku natte haiiro na iki o tsuku Saa aragatte kore wa chinden suru sekai chigau deshou anata tatsu basho wa Soushoku-kata na uso ni wa shitauchi shite hadashi no mama tobiagaru shigarami nugisute nokosareta mono orokashikute kokkei de nao yurugi no nai tsuyosa Itaranai hodo mune ga uzukidashite yoru no mado o kojiakeru sou subete wa anata shidai you will rule the world Yume kowasu nara yume munamoto no hosoi ribon hodoitara kudaranai jibun o shibaritsukete yuka no ue korogashite Saa izanatte sore wa hanten suru sekai mieru deshou shiroku hikaru kuro ga Aimai-moko na genjitsu nara keritobashi hadashi no mama hashiridasu wareta tsume nijimu azayaka na aka sono itami o nomihoshitara toki wa kasoku suru Hashitanai hodo mune ga abaredashite asa no mado o tatakiwaru mou subete wa anata shidai you will rule the world Kyuuten-chokka suru sora yureru hana ni tsuita namae keshisatte soshite atarashii namae o tsukeru hitotsu-hitotsu yo no kotowari anata ga erabitoru Tomedonai hodo mune ga furuedashite betsu no kaze ga hoho naderu sou subete wa anata shidai you will rule the world Angielski Tonight, too, you have a blank look in your eyes, as your hesitating shadow reflected in the mirror mischievously becomes even darker, and takes a grey-colored breath. Now, resist! This is a slowly precipitating world. Shouldn't where you stand be some place different? I tut-tut at the overly embellished lies, and fly off with my feet bare. With my shackles removed, what's left is my laughably foolish but yet sturdy strength. My chest starts to throb to the point of being helpless, as I force open the night's window. Yes, I shall do everything as ordered by you. You will rule the world. When you break out of one dream, another will be waiting. Untie the ribbon sitting at bosom, use it to tie up the boring part of your own self, and roll him on the floor. Now, lure it in. That is an inverting world. You can see the blackness that's emitting white light, right? If reality becomes too obscure, I'll just kick it away, and start running with my feet bare. When there's bright red liquid oozing from my torn nails, I'll just drink up that pain, so that time can start accelerating. My chest starts to rage to the point of being immodest, as my knock shatters the morning's window. Yes, I shall do everything as ordered by you. You will rule the world. As the sky suddenly starts to collapse, I erase the the old names of the swaying flowers, and then give them new names. The way of things in this world will be handpicked by you. My chest starts to tremble ceaselessly, as a different wind gently brushes our cheeks. Yes, I shall do everything as ordered by you. You will rule the world. Kategoria:Muzyka